I Double Dare You!
by redstripe22
Summary: Troy takes on a dare that could cost him his friendship with Ryan, but let's hope a heart can break and be mended shortly after for Troy's sake, because he's finding himself falling for Ryan. Let the dare begin! Troy&Ryan! I'm ready to take a beating! ]
1. Chapter 1

_I Double Dare You!_

**"let the dare begin"**

"Guys, no! That's horrible," Troy said, shaking his head. Jason, Chad, and Zeke (+ a few other guys from the soccer team) all sat in Troy's living room.

"C'mon Troy - you have to!" Chad exclaimed.

"But it's so mean! What if he finds out? I don't want to hurt him," Troy frowned.

"Do you like him or something?" Jason teased. Troy sighed, and forced a smile. The truth is he had thought about _him_ in _that sens_e a few times, but just chose to ignore it. It wasn't a big deal.

"What about Gabi?" Troy asked them.

"We'll tell her. I'm sure she'll be cool with it," Chad shrugged.

"Okay - fine. But if I hurt him, it's on all of our heads. Deal?" Troy looked around. Everyone nodded.

_Let the dare begin..._

**one day earlier -**

Ryan sat in the front row of the theater, taking notes. Sharpay sat next to him - doodling in her notebook - she always used Ryan's notes anyways.

Troy sat behind them, with Gabi at his side. Everyone seemed to be nodding out while Ms. Darbus went into one of her theater adventures as a "young woman." Troy just rolled his eyes.

"Mr. Evans?" Ms. Darbus smiled. Ryan looked up, and murmured "Hmm?"

"Perhaps you'd like to enlighten us with a song? Just to get us into the groove this year," she smiled. Ryan looked around, blushing.

"Well - um," he started. "He'll do it!" Sharpay suddenly said. She pushed her brother onto the stage and shoved a microphone at him. "_Don't _screw this up."

Ryan looked at all the faces watching him - he bit his lip and looked down. The lights went up, and Ryan's stomach turned. Troy looked at Ryan encouragingly, but Ryan never saw him. He always loved it when Ryan sang.

Luckily the bell rang! Saved! "Okay class - see you all Monday," Ms. Darbus said, grabbing her things and leaving the theater. Sharpay was long gone by the time Ryan picked up his bag. As he headed out, Chad purposely pushed Ryan onto his butt. Ryan's bag spilled out all over the floor. "Great," Ryan muttered to himself.

"Hey Ryan," Troy said, picking up some of his papers. Ryan looked up, and blushed to see Troy standing right there. "Hi," Ryan stuttered. Troy laughed a little.

"It was to bad, I was looking forward to hearing you sing," Troy said. His hand brushed Ryan's for a second, and Ryan pulled back. "Really?" Ryan asked. "I thought my singing kinda sucked."

Troy smiled, "No, not at all. Monday, go for it! Oh - and sorry about Chad. He's been acting like a jerk for a while. I don't think he understands people like us-" Troy said. Ryan looked at Troy, raising an eyebrow. Is Troy gay? No way - only in my wildest dreams!

"I better get going. See you dude!" Troy said, waving.

"Thanks!" Ryan called back, but Troy was already gone.

**Monday -**

By homeroom, Ryan was wiped out. His father had some conference in Paris, and Ryan opted to go with him just to get away from Sharpay and his psychotic mother. He buried his head in his hands, and tried to sleep.

Someone squeezed his side, and made Ryan giggle. He looked up to see Troy standing there. "Good morning, Ry."

"Um - hi, Troy," Ryan blushed, wondering why Troy Bolton of all people touched him. Ryan was sort of at a loss of words, and looked back at the front of the room. He and Troy had never been the most talkative pair.

"Morning, baby," Gabriella smiled, giving Troy a peck on the lips. Troy looked directly at Ryan while Gabriella was hugging him.

"Morning," Troy murmured.

Why is Troy being so nice to me lately? It's sort of weird...

As the day went on, Ryan continually started falling asleep. He went to his locker, and played with it until the thing popped open. He grabbed his English books, and his Mac Book. He closed the locker - and turned to met by a fist crashing across his face.

Ryan went down pretty quick. He rubbed his jaw and looked up to see Mark and Jack standing menacingly above. "Where's our homework?"

"Hello, guys - nice to see you too," Ryan rolled his eyes, getting to his feet.

"Say what slut?" Mark asked, punching him in the gut. Ryan winced a little, and stood up straight again.

"Nice words. Mommy teach you that one too?" Ryan smirked. "Sit!" Jack snapped as he shoved Ryan hard into a locker. Mark kicked him across the face.

"As I was saying - where's our work?" Mark asked, calmer now.

Ryan gasped in pain, "I-I-I-"

"I-I-I- What!?" Jack shouted, yanking Ryan up by his hair.

"I forgot," Ryan stuttered.

"HEY!" someone shouted from down the hall. It sounded like Troy.

"Well see you soon, faggot!" they shouted, hitting Ryan a few more times. Ryan coughed up some blood, and fell forward - into arms. "Ryan?"

_he blacked out..._

Ryan felt a warm hand clutching his own. "Ryan? Thank god!" Troy exclaimed as his eyes flickered open. "Troy? Ow," he said, clutching his head. There was a bruise on it, and he could tell he had bled before. "Shh," Troy whispered. He grabbed a wet towel, and dabbed it against Ryan's head.

"How long was I out for?" Ryan finally asked, sitting up a little.

"Two hours," nurse Avery said, opening the door to his room.

"That long? Wow, I must've taken a beating!" Ryan exclaimed.

"You're lucky Troy was there, or you could've bled to death."

"Great," Ryan muttered. He looked at Troy thankfully, and Troy just nodded. "Hold still, honey - this is gonna sting a little," she said, dabbing some Hydrogen peroxide onto one of his cuts. Ryan winced in pain, and held in a yelp. Troy put a hand on Ryan's cheek, and rubbed him a little. Even though it was wrong, Ryan relaxed into Troy's soft touch.

"You two better get back to class though. Feel better, sweet heart," she said, giving his leg a little squeeze. Ryan giggled weakly, and Troy helped him up. Once they were gone, Troy was alert.

"Who the hell did this to you?"

"Just some ass-holes. They were looking for their homework," Ryan sighed.

"You do other people's work?" Troy asked, feeling pretty sorry for him.

Ryan just nodded, and sighed again. He stumbled a little, and Troy grabbed him around the waist. Ryan squirmed a little at the feeling.

_Ryan, it's okay. I won't bite._

"I don't think Senator Evans is gonna be too happy about this," Troy said to him. Ryan laughed slightly. "Dad's outta town until next weeks. He took me to Paris over the weekend, and now he's in D.C.-"

"Whoa, whoa. Your dad took you to Paris for two days?" Troy asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I know. It was pretty stupid, but any excuse to get away from Sharpay."

Troy grinned. "Yeah, she _is..._" he started, but felt a little bad.

"Kind of a bitch," Ryan smiled. Troy squeezed him around the waist a little, grinning.

"Sort of."

The day was over, and Ryan went to go find Sharpay. He was still leaning on Troy, who was the one to offer even though Ryan refused..._many_ times. Troy wouldn't have any of it - and Ryan felt a little weird and curious of Troy's intentions. They stopped in front of soccer try-outs. Ryan cocked his head a little at it.

"What's up?" Troy asked. He looked at it too. Everyone Troy thought would sign up, _had..._even himself.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about doing it..." he said looking a little down.

An idea popped into Troy's head. "Do it! It'd be great!"

"I-I'm not _that_ good."

"So what? No one really is. We need as many people as possible."

Ryan shrugged. "I'll think about it." Troy shrugged, and Ryan looked at it one more time. Something was up with Troy. Something was _not _right here.

**Again, sorry about my last story to all my readers! I hope you liked this one so far though! It gets a lot more interesting...if my opinion is viable. As always,**

**Au Revoir, friends!**

- _RedStripe_


	2. Chapter 2

_I Double Dare You!_

**"the try-outs"**

**Tuesday -**

Ryan had already started healing, and was feeling instantly better. Everyone had been pretty nice to him this morning, _mainly Troy_, but he couldn't figure out Troy's intentions. He just shrugged it off, and fiddled with his lock - it popped open, and a flier glided to the floor.

_**BOYS VARSITY SOCCER TRY-OUTS:**_

When: This afternoon, 4 -5.

Where: East High Soccer Stadium

Note: You just might be the next Pele for East High! (Trust me, we need one!) Help out ur school! Be there, or be square!

Help out _ur_ school? Ryan chuckled as he looked at the note. "Wow, Coach Bolton - really trying to bond with your students, aren't you?" Ryan picked up the paper. How did this get in here?

He suddenly felt two arms wrap around his waist, and it sent chills down his spine. Okay, Sharpay - back off! "Hi, Ry," Troy whispered. Ryan blushed on instant.

"Hi, Troy? What are you doing?" Ryan gasped. He was worried someone would see.

"Just making sure you're okay to play today," Troy smiled. He let go of Ryan, and looked into his big brown eyes. They were really warm, and Troy could tell Ryan wasn't the happiest teenager. Ryan grew bright red.

"Troy?" Ryan asked, and Troy snapped out of it. Now he was blushing. "Sorry - I-I'm just tired."

"I don't know if I can go this afternoon," Ryan started. Sharpay immediately butted in. "Go where?"

"Hi, Sharpay," Troy said.

"Hi Troy," she said in a semi-seductive tone. Ryan rolled his eyes, and grabbed his Drama binder.

"To soccer try-outs," Troy said.

"Oh, c'mon Ryan. It'll be fun - besides, you're _really_ good."

Ryan grew red again, and Troy turned to him. "I thought you said you weren't that good..."

"Well I don't think I am," Ryan said, looking down.

"He'll go-" she said, but he looked up at her. She gave him one of _those_Sharpay looks. He just sighed, and shook his head.

"Great - can't wait to see you there," Troy smiled, brushing his chin. Sharpay looked at Troy curiously as he walked away with a bit of a bounce in his step.

"That was odd," Sharpay said.

"Tell me about it."

"Anyways, I'll pick you up after school. Janice, Lea and myself are going shopping."

"What? It's only second period."

"Life's a breeze when you're me." She walked away in her pink stilettos, leaving Ryan by himself.

"I can't do this anymore," Troy frowned, sitting at the table with Chad and the Wildcats. "It's mean."

"Troy - you took the dare. You have to finish it off," Chad shrugged.

"Chad, what's the matter with you? What has Ryan Evans ever done to you?" Troy snapped.

"The fact that he's Ryan - he's Sharpays' little slave, and he's a total fag. He's a spoiled little drama queen," Chad said bluntly. A few nods came from around the table. Troy shook his head, and clenched his fist under the table.

"Tomorrow night - you have to finish off the bet. And if you can't, your baby picture goes all around the school," Chad smirked.

Troy shook his head, and left the people. He walked towards the terrace at the top of the school. An idea popped into his head...

"Hi, Ry," Troy said, ruffling up his hair.

"Hi Troy," Ryan gave a slight wave. This was very weird, why was the basketball captain following him around?

"C'mon," Troy said, taking Ryan by the hand. He didn't really know what he was doing, but he wanted to get away from Chad and his future soccer team...even though Ryan could be apart of it.

Ryan sighed, and stood up from his lunch table. Part of him liked this, and part if him really hated it. He'd liked Troy a lot in 8th grade, 9th, 10th, but lost interest in 11th. It picked up again at Lava Springs over the summer, and now 12th it was started to come back.

Troy led him up to the terrace at the roof. Ryan raised an eyebrow, and was pretty breathless. There was a carpet, a bench, some flowers, and a candle in the center of the coffee table on the carpet. "Wow."

"Do you like it?" Troy asked, putting an arm around his shoulder.

"Yeah, it's beautiful," Ryan smiled. Funny, this wasn't the reaction he was expecting from Ryan - who lived in a life of luxury. Gabi hadn't even acted this way the first time she came up.

"From now on, it'll be our place," Troy smiled. Ryan shook his head, and backed away from Troy.

"Troy - what's going on with you? You've been acting really nice to me lately. You probably talked to me more in the last two days then in my entire life." This was true - Troy and Ryan had never been the greatest of friends, but Troy was liking him a lot lately.

Troy hesitated for a minute, and Ryan smiled weakly. "I have to get to class." He turned his back on Troy for a minute, but felt like he'd left at bad terms. He turned again, and smiled, "But thanks. I'll see you after school." Ryan turned again, and started off.

"Ryan, wait!" Troy grabbed his hand. "Can we just...talk?" he shrugged. Ryan looked at him, and nodded a little. They sat on the bench, and got into pretty interesting convo.

"Troy, that never happens," Ryan giggled. Troy grinned, "I'm telling you it does!"

"Girls_aren't_ technically boys if they can give birth to them," Ryan wrinkled his nose.

"This has turned out to be pretty interesting," Troy joked, laughing.

"Yeah, and pretty gross," Ryan smiled. Troy noticed his smile, and was instantly attracted to it. Whoa, whoa, whoa - attracted? What am I thinking? But wow, Ryan made me forget all about Chad. I feel good.

"Troy," Ryan grinned. Troy snapped out of it. "Oh sorry, just a little..."

"Tired?" Ryan finished, smiling again. He had dimples! Ugh, Troy! Stop thinking about it!

They both heard the bell ring down stairs, and started to class, their laughs echoing all the way back up to the terrace...

Troy dribbled the ball down the field, and passed to Zeke. Chad ran after Zeke like a wolf! Troy ran down the field, screaming for Zeke to pass!

Ryan walked onto the field, spotting Coach Bolton standing with his arms crossed. Ryan didn't even know why he was here...oh wait, Sharpay forced him to come. He dropped his bag by the bench, and was about to go say something to the coach when he heard, "Heads up, Evans!"

Ryan looked up, and saw the ball flying at him! He chest-trapped it, and it fell harmlessly to the ground. "Pass it, Evans!" Chad snapped.

"Hey Ryan," Troy waved.

"Evans - hurry up! Pass the ball, or leave!" Chad shouted. All the attention was on him. "Bite me, Chad," Ryan grumbled, as he kicked up the ball. Everything happened super-fast:

The ball went up slightly - Ryan side-kicked it - the ball shot over Chad's annoyed face making a whistling sound from the speed - it went directly into the corner of the net! GOAL!

"Holy shit!" Troy exclaimed, looking back at Ryan.

Chad, and pretty much everyone else had their mouths wide open. "Ryan! Get over here," Jack Bolton called. Ryan jogged over to him, and said: "Yes, sir?"

"Where the hell did you learn to blast a ball like that?"

"Well, I used to play for ODP-" Ryan started shyly.

Jack's eyes widened - "What's that stand for?" Chad asked as they all came over.

"Olympic Development Program," Jack smiled. A few "Wow's" went around the group.

"Wow, finally - a real athlete," Troy grinned, putting his hand on Ryan's shoulder.

"Okay, let's see what you can do," Jack grinned. Ryan nodded.

"Alright, we know what you can do in a theater. What can you do on a field?" Chad taunted. "Drama queen!" Ryan rolled his eyes, and now imagined Chad's head as the ball.

Seconds later he blew past Chad, fifteen feet ahead - dribbling the ball fiercely - zipping past anyone in his way with some amazing footwork - and he slammed it into the goal.

Next, they worked on headers. Zeke kicked it up, and Chad dove for it - but fell on his face. Troy to Ryan, and Ryan headed it in like he had done it forever.

"Wow, Chad - you suck," Zeke said.

"Well boys, very impressive try-outs. The roster will be up in the morning. See ya!" Jack said, heading off with his clipboard.

"That was amazing," Troy said, walking off the field with Ryan. The two were alone by now. "Do you need a lift home?" Troy suddenly asked.

Sharpay wasn't there - he had a feeling she did this on purpose, she was never late (she didn't believe in that fashionably late crap.) Ryan sighed, and nodded. Troy grinned, and led Ryan over to his F-150 pick-up truck. "Sorry, I know it's not the ideal Mercedes," Troy frowned.

"What are you talking about? I love it!" Ryan smiled, admiring it. Troy raised an eyebrow, but he could tell if Ryan was lying (he always turned bright red.) Then again, he blushes most of the time...

"So you really like it?" Troy asked, as he blasted the radio on the drive back to Ryan's.

"Yeah," Ryan smiled. "I know what you're thinking - rich kid who gets around in a Jaguar most of the time. But there's more to me than that."

"I noticed," Troy grinned.

"I mean, everyone always thinks that I think I'm better then they are. They think I'm pretty shallow, and only eat those fancy, up-tight restaurants."

"Do they now?" Troy chuckled.

"Yep. But to be honest - I hate it. I like normal stuff, and eating at fast-food places...as long as Sharpay doesn't see me there," Ryan shrugged.

"Just to let you know, I always figured there was more to you. I never really saw you as shallow...as corny as it sounds," Troy said.

Ryan laughed lightly.

Troy drove through the black, and gold gates and up the mile long driveway. At the end of it was a huge four-story mansion. (It looked like the Old Westbury Gardens - check it out!)

"Wow-this is your house?!" Troy exclaimed, mouth-hanging open.

"Yep. This is one of the many Evan's Estates," Ryan sighed. "It's too big."

"Too big?" Troy asked. "I'd kill to live here. How big is it?"

"I don't know, like 160 acres. There are four botanical gardens, a gazebo, and a huge pond. A waste of space," Ryan frowned. "Wanna come in?" Ryan asked.

Troy grinned. "Sure. Why not?"

Boy that ended awkwardly! Hope you liked it - it was kind of a rushed chapter, but I wanted to get something out so I would keep the story moving. Next chapter will be a little more explosive! ; ;

**Ciao friends!**

-_RedStripe_


End file.
